dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Just Not Enough
is the three hundred twenty first chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the five hundred fifteenth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary On the Sacred World of the Kai, Goku, due to Vegeta's idea, is gathering energy to create the ultimate Spirit Bomb, which will bring an end to the invincible Kid Buu's wrath, and save the universe from impending doom. Despite Vegeta communicating to the entire world through King Kai's assistance, the Earthlings, except the Dragon Team, have refused to give any of their energy, believing this to be another trick of Buu's to steal their energy in order to take over the planet. Vegeta, completely angered by all of their attitudes and lack of contribution, speaks to them all once again, this time raising his voice, ordering them to give their energy now, or they will regret their decision once Buu finds Earth again and goes on another massacre. One man in the snowy regions, despite his friends disapproval, raises his hands to see what will happen. He feels his energy being taken from his body, and he also comes to the conclusion that this must be the work of Buu. Vegeta continues to hear the Earthlings question this action, calling it a lie, which makes Vegeta growl in anger. Meanwhile, the fat Good Buu, still holding off Kid Buu for as long as he can in order to defend his best friend Mr. Satan, is beginning to tire, and cannot even fight back in his now critical condition. Vegeta notices the fat Buu slowly die, so he now prepares to take on Kid Buu himself, despite not having nearly enough ki to even transform into a Super Saiyan, let alone a Super Saiyan 2, which was still not enough to even be equal with Buu. Mr. Satan also notices Kid Buu preparing to annihilate the fat Buu with one final energy attack. Not wanting his friend to die, Mr. Satan grabs a small rock and aims it at Kid Buu's head, and actually hits Buu with the rock, which was not his intention. Although the rock caused no harm to Buu whatsoever, this makes him turn his head in Vegeta, Goku, and Mr. Satan's direction, which makes him spot the Spirit Bomb. Vegeta, now knowing there's no other choice, orders Goku to ask the Earthlings for their energy one final time while he tries to distract Buu. As Kid Buu lets out a fierce roar and charges towards the defenseless Goku, Vegeta teleports near Kid Buu, holding his signature fighting pose. Kid Buu however, with no effort, directly punches Vegeta in the stomach, making Vegeta almost vomit. As Kid Buu grabs Vegeta's hair and prepares to give the Saiyan a brutal beating. Goku once again pleads to the Earth for the energy needed, and that if they do not, they do not care about their own lives. Hearing this voice, many of Goku's old friends from the past give their energy, such as all the villagers from Jingle Village, which include Android 8 and Suno. Goku also receives energy from Bora and Upa, two friends he met when the Red Ribbon Army had invaded their home land. Goku also receives energy from even Android 17, who once wanted to kill Goku as his ultimate goal over seven years ago. The Earthlings seem to trust Goku's voice a little more, but still do not give their energy, believing either Babidi or Buu are playing tricks. As Kid Buu rapidly pounds Vegeta in the face, Goku feels the Spirit Bomb is slightly bigger, but still nowhere near enough to destroy Buu. Mr. Satan, realizing the situation, and now believing this is not all a dream, continues to hear the Earthlings spouting their disbelief. Finally having enough of the Earthlings' rude attitude, Mr. Satan, shouting as loud as he can, tells them all to shut up and give their energy, saying he is sick of their absolute denial of the request. Recognizing their World Champion's voice, all the Earthlings begin to cheer, and assume Mr. Satan is fighting Buu himself, and that Vegeta and Goku are just spectators of the fight between Mr. Satan and Buu. Playing to the lie, Mr. Satan tells them that even Buu is too strong for the World champ, so he needs their help. All the Earthlings now give their energy without hesitation, as many huge spheres of energy ascend into space and onto the Planet of the Kais. As Vegeta is still being slaughtered by Buu's might, Goku receives a huge boost in size to the Spirit Bomb, making the Spirit Bomb four times the size it was a few minutes ago. Mr. Satan looks at the huge shining sphere in total shock, and Goku, now with confidence, prepares to throw the Bomb, but first, orders Vegeta to somehow escape from Buu, so he is not in the way. However, Vegeta is unable to move, and Buu has him cornered. With Vegeta too weak to move, Goku must make a decision: Either delay the Spirit Bomb and risk Buu winning, or throw the Spirit Bomb, and kill Vegeta in the process. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters